


Kinktober 2019

by sciencebluefeelings



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Illustrations, Kinktober 2019, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 03:09:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21264098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sciencebluefeelings/pseuds/sciencebluefeelings
Summary: Compilation of 31 days of kink prompt fills (feat. Spock Prime)





	Kinktober 2019

[Day 1 || Wax Play](https://twitter.com/hornyoldspock/status/1180191886390284288?s=20)

[Day 2 || Body Swap](https://twitter.com/hornyoldspock/status/1180192181438570496?s=20)

[Day 4 || Gags](https://twitter.com/hornyoldspock/status/1180194489664716800?s=20)

[Day 6 || Masks](https://twitter.com/hornyoldspock/status/1180973686519676928?s=20)

[Day 7 || Leather](https://twitter.com/hornyoldspock/status/1181249401139924997?s=20)

[Day 8 || Tights](https://twitter.com/hornyoldspock/status/1181612933433958406?s=20)

[Day 9 || Scissoring](https://twitter.com/hornyoldspock/status/1182035719121969152?s=20)

[Day 10 || Hate Fucking](https://twitter.com/hornyoldspock/status/1182393941859209217?s=20)

[Day 15 || Hair Pulling](https://twitter.com/hornyoldspock/status/1184240122218369024?s=20)

[Day 16 || Uniforms](https://twitter.com/hornyoldspock/status/1184498847806119936?s=20)

[Day 18 || Glory Hole](https://twitter.com/hornyoldspock/status/1185321521868349440?s=20)

[Day 19 || Biting](https://twitter.com/hornyoldspock/status/1185698284633022464?s=20)

[Day 20 || Sex Work](https://twitter.com/hornyoldspock/status/1185995653429846018?s=20)

[Day 21 || Edging](https://twitter.com/hornyoldspock/status/1186408711394336768?s=20)

[Day 22 || Telepathy](https://twitter.com/hornyoldspock/status/1186671044855242757?s=20)

[Day 23 || Corsets](https://twitter.com/hornyoldspock/status/1187129751607087110?s=20)

[Day 24 || Alpha/Beta/Omega](https://twitter.com/hornyoldspock/status/1187480796124372998?s=20)

[Day 25 || Shower Sex](https://twitter.com/hornyoldspock/status/1187787482781405184?s=20)

[Day 26 || Smiles](https://twitter.com/hornyoldspock/status/1188214497699401730?s=20)

[Day 27 || Sex Pollen](https://twitter.com/hornyoldspock/status/1188625581874860034?s=20)

[Day 28 || Overstimulation](https://twitter.com/hornyoldspock/status/1189020005976956928?s=20)

[Day 29 || Oral Fixation](https://twitter.com/hornyoldspock/status/1189336796410318848?s=20)

[Day 30 || Temperature Play](https://twitter.com/hornyoldspock/status/1189614422274101248?s=20)

[Day 31 || FREE DAY (Glasses)](https://twitter.com/hornyoldspock/status/1190060244455641088?s=20)

**Author's Note:**

> btw... always taking drawing requests for spock prime [over here](https://sciencebluefeelings.tumblr.com/ask) wink wink


End file.
